


Drabbles (STXI, G, R, NC-17)

by spockalicious



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockalicious/pseuds/spockalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

Kirk did not entirely understand but then again Vulcans were Vulcans.

“Ok, I’ll do it, but don’t laugh,” grinned Kirk and settled back on the sofa beside Spock who cast a sideways glance with dark reproving eyes.

“Would you prefer to cease immediately?” asked Spock.

Kirk pulled a face, shook his head and stumbled over his words. “No, no, I don’t want to, I mean I do want to. Not. Stop, doing. I want to, keep, keep going. You know what I mean.”

“I see,” murmured Spock.

Kirk sat patiently but couldn’t resist wiggling his little finger playfully against Spock’s.


	2. Breath

Kirk was full of nervous excitement.

Dutifully he had stripped off and was now laying face down on the bed, staring at the pillow he was hugging, waiting for what was going to happen next. He tried to relax, daring not look over his shoulder as he felt warm Vulcan hands slide across the skin on the backs of his legs. Nervous laughter bubbled up from inside him the minute hot breath touched the skin near his backside: his own breath sucked deep into his lungs as lips touched bringing his head snapping upright and leaving his mouth wide open.


	3. Rain

Spock intently studied the rain as it ran down the window pane.

The afternoon was grey and darkening early, the inclement weather sucking the colour out of everything.

Spock watched a reflection in the window from the naked body crossing the room behind him, listening to the accompanying sound of bare feet padding across carpet. He straightened slightly as his captain’s bare arms slipped round him.

“What’ya doin’ Spock?” whispered Kirk, grazing his teeth across the Vulcan’s naked shoulder.

“I am observing the frequency ratio of precipitation, Jim,” replied Spock.

Kirk’s embrace tightened around the Vulcan. “Come back to bed.”


	4. Not in Public

"Ok, here we go,” said Kirk, lining up a couple of sticky, brimming shot glasses on the bar and offering Spock a wedge of lemon. “Like this,” Kirk continued, licking the back of his hand and sprinkling salt over the patch of saliva.

Spock’s expression solidified into a mask of impassiveness.

“Go on Spock, take the lemon and lick your hand,” urged Kirk, proffering the lemon wedge with an expectant grin spread wide across his face.

Spock glanced briefly about the busy bar. “We are in a public domain, Jim.”

Kirk’s expression reflected confusion. “What’s that gotta do with anything?”


	5. When we dance...

Kirk’s body pressed close to Spock’s.

The two men stood in the middle of the room swaying gently to the beat of an old Terran melody playing quietly in the background. Kirk slowly slid his hands down to rest on the Vulcan’s hips and brushed his cheek against Spock’s own. Move gently, Kirk smiled as he felt the tension in his partner’s body begin to ease, Spock finally relinquishing his grip on his Vulcan sensibilities.

Kirk closed his eyes and ghosted a whisper near the corner of Spock’s mouth. “There now, this is not so illogical after all, is it?”


	6. Thinking

Spock fractionally adjusted a chess piece on the table as he paced about his quarters. Stopping himself from taking another step he stood in the middle of the room for the next hour and twenty five minutes silently repeating a Vulcan meditation mantra. It failed to serve its purpose and the distracting thought pushed its way to the forefront of his mind once again.

Crossing the room he paused just before the doorway to the bedroom, leaning slightly until he could see the naked figure lying on the bed.

“Are you done thinking now?” asked Kirk.


	7. Packing

Kirk tripped over a packing box. The stack of books he was carrying spilled onto the floor as he tumbled awkwardly landing legs and arms akimbo over the obstacle as he attempted to break his fall. Spock, folding an item of clothing, paused and cast a sideways glance to his prone companion.

“Jim. Adopting an organised approach to your departure preparations would reduce the probability of injury significantly.”

Kirk hauled himself up from the floor, rubbing his shins and regarded his First Officer with an expression of mild disgust and amusement. “Yeah but, I’ve got you to kiss it better.”


	8. Hot Tub

Spock observed the bubbling water with curiosity. “Do you consider the temperature agreeable?” he asked, watching his Captain lounging against the edge of the hot tub. Kirk grinned and rubbed his hands over his wet face.

“Why don’t you come find out for yourself and dip your tail?”

Spock’s brows raised, a flicker of bemusement registering in his eyes at the suggestion he was possessed of a tail. Eying the contents of the tub with suspicion Spock knelt and placed the tips of his fingers in the water. “Hmm. I estimate the temperature is 32 degrees centigrade.”

“Spock. Get in.”


End file.
